


My First Love and My Last

by cecilia095



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New York City, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: A compilation of prompts, Finn and Rachel style.AU.





	My First Love and My Last

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who still ships Finn x Rachel as much as I do (are you even out there?), this compilation of random AU prompts I've created is for you. All of these are unrelated and might not even be set in the same universe; just prompts I've come across and thought, " _This_ is Finchel." Some of them will be short(ish), some of them a little longer. Enjoy!!
> 
> I forgot about writing Finn and Rachel until I came across [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIgHEGapzYQ), sobbed, watched it again, sobbed some more, and then knew I had to create *something*. This totally inspired my work, please don't hesitate to watch it!

**[‘im literally carrying your drunk ass home in my arms and you’re in a glittery wedding dress you DONT own’](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/114449697587/a-much-needed-otp-au-prompt-list) **

Finn grunts and presses 'IGNORE' on his phone for like, the sixth time in the last 15 minutes.

Sam presses his lips together and nods in the direction of his friend. "Should I ask, dude?"

"I don't know what she wants from you, man," Puck says honestly, taking a swig of his beer and setting his cards down onto the table. "Go Fish, motherfucker!"

"We're playing Poker, you asshole," Sam says, taking his finger and flicking Puck's cards off of the table onto the floor. "Look, Puck's right, Finn. You propose to Rachel and everything's cool, and then you almost marry her, and then she dumps you, and then she gets mad at you for asking for the ring back, and then she begs for you back, and then she chokes during her off-off Broadway audition and cries to you for a whole day on the phone..."

"Don't forget the part about spreading her legs for every dude at NYADA," Puck adds matter-of-factly.

"It was just one guy - that dipshit Brody, and it wasn't _forgotten_ , but I don't like to bring it up every five minutes like you do, shithead."

"Don't be an asshole, Puckerman," Sam interjects. "But seriously, you're not out here looking for the first chick you can find."

"You probably should be," Puck says.

"Shut up. Look, I'm not even answering her, okay? I'm here with you guys, drinking this fruity garbage Puck calls liquor -"

"Smirnoff. They're good. Q keeps the apartment stocked." Quinn's been living at Puck's place unofficially, but basically she's always there. Finn wonders if she's listening to this game of poker-slash-Rachel bashing.

"Where is Quinn, anyway?", Sam asks.

"Out at some karaoke bar with your lady Aretha."

" _Mercedes_ , her name is Mercedes," Sam corrects, flipping Puck off.

"Berry was invited too but I don't think she showed," he says.

Finn pauses and looks down at his phone - seven missed calls, thirteen text messages. "Wait, so where the hell is Rachel then?"

Sam shrugs. "I thought you said you didn't care, bro. Besides, it's not like you can go and get her. You had a ton of Puckerman Juice."

" _Smirnoff Ice_ ," Puck corrects with an eyeroll.

"I'll taxi it," Finn says, standing up and hitting 'CALL BACK' by Rachel's name. "Hello?"

"He's a moron," Puck says to Sam, who says nothing. He's kind of just watching The Finn and Rachel Shit Show unfold.

"I didn't know you were  _alone_ , Rach." Finn shakes his head and takes a breath, listening to Rachel's panicky, drunken voice on the other end tell him he should've picked up by  _at least_ Time Number Three. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Moron," Puck repeats, sliding Finn's chips off of the table and standing up. "Let's eat without him."

"Don't touch my wings, Puck. I'll be back in like, ten minutes, if even."

.....

It takes him about twenty minutes to actually get a cab.

"I don't have an exact address, but I can estimate," he says when he hops in.

"Great. Stupid man. Let me guess. Woman?", the cab driver asks in broken English, clearly annoyed already.

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Right. Stupid man, again!"

"Look, she's not - Well, she's my ex, but sometimes I don't know and neither does she, and -"

"I don't ask, stupid man. I don't give cares for you or this ex-girlfriend. My ex-girlfriend, you know where is she?"

Finn just shrugs in the backseat and then goes, "Um... no?"

"Prison."

"Oh. Uh. Cool."

The cab driver brings him up the street he  _thinks_ Rachel is on, and then Finn says, "Okay, that's her", and the cab driver swerves over to the sidewalk and lets Finn out.

"Rach!", he yells, sprinting over to the bench she's sobbing on and grabbing a seat next to her. It's fucking cold, and it's been snowing for a few minutes already so now his ass is covered in snowflakes because Rachel's side of the bench is the clean side.

" _Finally_ ," she says, her arms folded across her chest. She's clearly freezing, because she's got no scarf or mittens and...

"Is that a fucking wedding dress?"

Rachel nods like it's no big deal she's sitting on a bench in a wedding dress, drunk, in the middle of a snowstorm in January. "Uh huh."

"Is that  _your_ wedding dress?"

"Not really, no."

"What the hell, Rachel?! You make me race all the way over here to see you in  _that_? What are you trying to do, tell me you're married?"

Rachel starts to cry even harder than she was before, and Finn's so pissed at her he doesn't even take time to try to figure out what kind of Rachel Cry it is. 

" _I_ should be the one crying, Rach." He points to himself and shakes his head. "What's the point of this?"

Rachel shrugs and sobs and then looks at him a few seconds later, all teary-eyed and snotty. He knows in this moment he still loves her, though, the snot dripping from her nose onto the wedding dress that _might_ be hers and all. He loves her, even when she makes him sit on the snowy side of the bench. He wouldn't have hopped in a taxi cab here if he didn't.

"I was dress shopping with Santana for the wedding and she jokingly told me to try a few on so I didn't feel left out," she starts. 

Finn watches as she shivers in this little sleeveless wedding dress that doesn't even completely cover her cleavage and he strips off his hat and his scarf and this puffy vest that he grabbed as he was rushing out. It might've been his favorite jacket when he was like, seventeen, or something. He covers her and she stops crying for a second to say thank you.

"Long story short: We got  _plastered_. Santana spilled a mimosa all over her favorite dress and has to pay like, $800 or something ridiculous like that. I fell in love with - Wait, not this one, I think it was the one before this one. Whatever. Finn, this could've been  _me_."

"Rach, be glad it wasn't. Eight-hundred dollars is a ton of money."

She looks down at her hands, now covered in Finn's gigantic mittens. "I meant, I could've been the bride. We would've been married years ago, now, maybe even on our first _baby_. I just - It's hard not to think about it when all of your friends are doing everything you were supposed to do before you, you know?"

"Well." He gulps and looks down at his own hands, now purple-ish because Rachel's wearing his mittens. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was just sort of a mid-twenties crisis, or something. Hey, have you ever had frosé?"

"Is that a weird form of frost bite or something?" Again, he's looking at his hands and thinking about how fucking cold this bench is. "Because I might."

"It's frozen rosé and I had like, six glasses. Maybe eight. I don't remember. It made me cry - a lot."

"In comparison to...?", he teases, grabbing her hand. (Mostly for the warmth, but also to touch her.)

She nudges him in the side. "I know Puck and Sam think I bother you too much, but I'm not doing it on purpose. Sometimes I just call you with the stupidest questions - like, stuff I can Google or go into the next room and ask Kurt, but it's just because I want to hear your voice, Finn."

Finn moves his hand further up Rachel's arm, gripping her wrist and giving it a squeeze. "It's okay."

"Can you take me home?", she asks, and Finn points to her and asks if she's seriously going to try and squeeze that train on this dress into a taxi cab.

.....

He doesn't know how the hell he's even doing this right now, but his one-hundred-ish pound ex-girlfriend is in his arms in a dress that probably weighs half of what she does, and he's walking up the steps to the brownstone she shares with Kurt and Santana, and  _God_ , he hopes his brother isn't home or awake so he can't judge the shit out of him for this.

Rachel's knocked out when Finn brings her to her bedroom, and he gently sets her down onto her unmade bed, ignoring all of the glitter that falls off of her dress and onto him.

He checks his texts, and he has a ton, mostly from Puck.

**'ur wings got cold so we ate them'**

**'ur a dipshit. u better get head for this AT LEAST'**

**'bro? don't tell me u died in the snowstorm. q said rachel isn't answering her phone either'**

**'if u died out there i'll kill u i swear to god'**

**'wait nvm lol'**

**'man, it's been great knowing u. i hope berry's pussy was worth losing ur life to frostbite'**

He grunts and types back  **'fuck off'** and shuts his phone off. Rachel's kind of awake when he sets it down on her nightstand.

"How the hell did we get here?", she asks him, still groggy-eyed, still in a fucking wedding dress.

"Don't ask. I'm just glad you called me. Don't get drunk and hangout on benches alone ever again, Rachel Berry. I swear to God."

"Sorry," she apologizes, running her hands through her hair. "I don't feel good."

"Shocking," he jokes, but he stands her up from her bed, helps her wiggle out of the wedding dress, and tries to ignore the fact that this is the first time he's seen Rachel almost-naked in a long time.

He walks her over to the toilet and watches her dry heave a bunch of times, holding her hair into a ponytail as she does. 

"False alarm. Wanna sleep here? No one's home."

"Where are they?"

"Santana probably fell asleep in the dress store because she was  _wasted_ , and Kurt is at Blaine's. It's just me and you, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid', that's weird."

"Sorry, Finny. I'm still drunk."

.....

Rachel makes Finn spoon her (kind of; he likes this more than she does) and she falls asleep within seconds.

In the morning, he wakes up with aching arms. (Five blocks of Berry-carrying, and that wedding dress weighed a ton.)

She's not there when he gets out of bed, but he sees a gold star-shaped sticky note on the fridge that says:  **DRESS STORE CALLED. THREATENED TO SUE IF I DIDN'T RETURN IT. THANKS FOR CARRYING MY DRUNK ASS HOME. PLEASE STAY UNTIL I GET BACK. XOXO**

 


End file.
